


Nightingale and Fox

by Glock17



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.（2015）
Genre: HE, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex, be, 片段集锦
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glock17/pseuds/Glock17
Summary: 片段们，BE，HE，逗比，情感抒发，各种脑洞的可能性，段与段之间没有联系，各种平行世界。有梗则更，无梗不更。





	1. Chapter 1

“十三可能的确是个不幸的数字。”Napoleon陈述，十分平静。  
Gaby看着昔日光彩照人的牛仔不修边幅的胡渣与乱发，似乎Napoleon Solo没有什么打理自己的心思，不再有了。  
“Sanders答应Waverly两年后放你出来。”Gaby说。  
Napoleon脸上连点冷笑都没有。  
“Oleg把Illya的骨灰带回给了他的母亲。”Gaby隔着铁窗说。Napoleon点点头，算是表达自己听到了。  
照顾好自己。是Gaby听到的Napoleon Solo对她说的最后一句话。

 

*

 

Gaby翻着一本王尔德，两只脚跷在桌上。  
Napoleon打开办公室的门进来，手里拿着化验报告，“结果出来了。”他对她和Illya说，“我们都猜错了，药物影响导致了——”他把报告丢给Illya，Illya快速翻了翻，递给Gaby。  
“Waverly赢了多少？”Illya问。  
Napoleon列出他们输的赌注，Gaby把报告放回桌上那一堆报告里，重新拿起王尔德。  
“快乐王子？”Napoleon随口问道。  
Gaby耸肩，“还有那只燕子。”  
“理想主义者。”Napoleon从Illya桌上拿了一支笔，Illya瞪他。  
“就像你。”Gaby从书页上抬起眼皮瞄向Illya。  
Illya翻眼睛，满脸都是“我的搭档们让我十分心累”：“谢谢称赞。”  
“王子还是燕子？”Napoleon笑问，坐在Illya办公桌边。  
Gaby对Illya撇嘴，“我觉得你两者都不像。”她翻过一页，“如果要用动物形容的话，你更像只狐狸。”她看了一眼Napoleon。  
Napoleon摊开双手，指间还夹着那只苏联产铅笔。“我以为我至少是只变色龙。”  
“变色龙也行。”Gaby调侃，“还是更像只狐狸，又狡猾又烦人。”  
Napoleon不以为意地笑笑。Illya敲敲桌面，示意自己在这番闲聊中被忽略了。  
“你觉得你像什么动物？”Gaby笑着问，“西伯利亚白熊？一巴掌能扇断一个人的脖子。”  
Illya想了想，Napoleon开口：“夜莺。”  
Gaby看向他，Napoleon用笔尖指了指Gaby今天这条白底印玫瑰花的短裙。  
Illya哼了一声表达不满，从Cowboy手上把铅笔抽了回来。

 

*

 

Illya嘴唇张开，短促地吸了一口气。  
“……还行？”Napoleon观察着他的反应，低声询问。Illya的手指陷进了他的肩头三角肌里，抓得很紧，Napoleon肩膀上传来一阵疼痛。  
Napoleon忍耐着，等待，等着Illya适应并放松。Illya呼吸又短又快，六次呼吸后，他慢慢吐出一口气，手指捏着Napoleon肩头，然后松开了一点力量。  
他的肩膀接下来几天都将有手指痕迹的淤青了。  
“……有点怪。”Illya承认，不太自在地意识到这句话他的口音比平时更重。Napoleon已经把自己彻底推进他的洞里，尺寸当然超过手指与舌头，除去扩张的不适外他并没感觉到男性尊严的丧失，这不太舒服，而且没什么快感。  
“一开始的确如此。”Napoleon解释，双手握紧床单以稳住自己，直到Illya慢慢放松下来，才松手握住对方的胯骨。  
Illya又紧绷了起来，靠着几次深呼吸才重新放松。Napoleon试探着挪了挪寻找那个关键位置，Illya抬起眉毛：“没你说的那么——哦。”  
Napoleon感觉到手掌下躯体不由自主的反应，Illya条件反射地弓起背，眼神有一秒失焦。  
“继续？”Napoleon询问，声音有点哑，至少丰富的经验给了他足够的自制力。  
“刚才那是——”Illya怀疑地开口，Napoleon又动了动，Illya猛吸一口气。  
“不客气。”Napoleon开始干他，Illya抓着床单和枕头，很快他们的身体覆上一层汗水。百叶窗垂得很低，棕黄的色泽使得午后投射进来的阳光沉寂而暧昧，一条一条的光带将晒黑的皮肤分隔成淡棕与浅金。窗外楼下的小贩叫卖着，人力车的响铃穿梭其中。  
Illya在床垫里瘫软下来，放松了之前紧绷的力气，舒展开四肢。Napoleon下床处理保险套，带了块浸水的布巾回来清洁他的身体。Illya任由他动作，远比以往更强烈持久的高潮像在他体内打了一阵强效镇痛剂，让他通常容易狂暴不安的神经平静了些许，懒洋洋地不想动弹。Napoleon拉起一角薄薄的床单，盖好了他的腹部与下身。  
“你总在这时候犯困。”Illya眨眼的频率变慢了，他的警戒这时候还在，只是褪成了脑后低低的背景音。  
“是的。”Napoleon同意，语调柔和。Illya干过后，Cowboy总是昏昏欲睡，现在他明白了。  
“不坏。”Illya评价，口音模糊起来。视野边缘的百叶窗轻轻晃动拍打着窗框，风扇在天花板上慢悠悠地旋转。Napoleon在他这一侧床边坐下，光线让他深刻的五官柔和了些。  
“现在这里是安全的。”Napoleon说，低音听起来近乎温柔。“睡吧。”

 

*

 

“……你如何评价Napoleon Solo？你在U.N.C.L.E.的搭档，那位著名的美国间谍。”  
Illya想了想，手指轻轻地，一下一下点着沙发扶手。  
为什么？Illya曾经问过这个问题。当然他知道这种事的发生从来毫无道理，但以他们的头脑来看，至少有些边边角角的逻辑存在。可能在一切开始前Cowboy就把前因后果想了个遍，然后还是决定先干再说。  
Napoleon从任务报告上抬起视线看了他一眼，Illya确信Cowboy知道他在问什么。  
我喜欢赌。Napoleon回答。而且你长得不错。  
Illya翻眼睛，这回答太美国佬了，十分Cowboy。  
起初当然是争吵，磨合，工作结束后喝一杯，偶尔拯救对方性命，在报告中隐瞒下无关紧要的细节。等他发现他关注Cowboy多过Gaby的安危已经来不及了（某方面也是他们任务分配的问题）这当然是不道德的，无论在KGB还是CIA内部都将是十分恶劣的丑闻，U.N.C.L.E.里也有为数不少对这种关系嗤之以鼻的同事。然而Napoleon一如既往用他的作风打消了Illya的疑虑，丑闻，更多的丑闻，他手上捏着的把柄和Illya自己掌握的秘密不相上下，Illya确信没有足够高的筹码，就算这种关系被发现，也没人会说出去一个字。  
在那之后Illya就这种“搭档关系的新进展”做了一个损害评估，这相当危险，对他们俩都是，Napoleon按下他颤抖的双手，平复他的情绪，在那之后，是在任务中更为谨慎的行动方式，在Cowboy表现出来之前，Illya甚至都不知道他是忠诚的，不仅仅是对那个国家。  
Napoleon联合Gaby加Waverly，用一场精妙的设局加一点赌徒的运气，把Illya从KGB在欧洲暗地里的清洗拖了出来，全程没告诉他自己干了什么。Illya猜到了一点，和Napoleon还有Gaby转移位置逃亡时并没有问出来，直到他们的运气用光也再没找到机会问。  
Gaby在秘密葬礼后塞给他一串密码，Illya解开后，就在Napoleon这间曾经无人知晓的屋子里住了下来，等待着。  
KGB直到数天后才找到这里，除去对情报的拷问和惯常的拳打脚踢外，还有一贯以来对这种关系的嘲讽，侮辱和对他忠于祖国的质疑。Napoleon曾考虑过这一点，最后告诉Illya他决定随他去，他可以既忠于祖国又忠于搭档。听上去很容易，实际也比预料中更容易。  
“我钦佩他的勇气。”Illya平静地回答，手指停下了轻敲，戴着那枚双面神尾戒的左手和同样鲜血淋漓的右手放平在沙发扶手上。对面的KGB间谍举起了他用惯的那把马卡洛夫手枪。

 

*

 

Napoleon从睡眠中醒转，天花板还是安全屋干裂掉皮的油漆颜色。  
客厅里有些响动，Napoleon身边的床垫尚有余温，毯子皱成一团。他打着哈欠下床，捞起睡袍边系边走出卧室。  
Illya看了他一眼，头发乱七八糟地翘着，光着脚坐在椅子里等炉子上那锅水烧开。Napoleon走到他身侧，摸了摸Peril光裸温暖的肩颈肌肤。Illya两手撑着下颚，只穿着一条睡裤，看起来还有点睡眠不足。  
Gaby曾说Illya困倦又放松的样子有点可爱，Napoleon深以为然。  
“我饿了。”Illya解释。锅边还放着一把意大利细面条。Napoleon看着锅里仍然平静的水面，随意地抚过Illya的肩背。  
Illya的眉毛抬高了，Napoleon看着好笑，低头在Illya眉弓和太阳穴之间那里吻了吻。Illya的头发闻起来仍有汗水运动后的气味，于是Napoleon顺手梳了两把那头乱翘的金发，Illya动也没动，睫毛长得Napoleon想碰一碰它们。  
你可彻底没救了。Napoleon对自己下结论，走开去浴室洗漱。天还没亮，未拉严的窗帘透进微弱的晨光来。


	2. Chapter 2

Illya连打了两个喷嚏，河水的味道十分糟糕，而且他耳朵好像也进了水，感觉听到的声音也有点不对劲。  
“热水还得等一会儿。”Gaby歉意地说。Illya摆手表示不介意，又打了第三个喷嚏。  
Napoleon脱下外套搭在了他肩膀上，Illya一僵：“我不是女人。”  
Napoleon回以一个怀疑又好笑的眼神。Gaby笑出声，拍了拍他的肩膀，隔着Napoleon的外套。  
“我不会替你干洗的。”Illya宣布，抓着手帕接着擤鼻子。  
“我可没指望过。”Napoleon回敬，接着和Gaby分析Illya游过半条河才得来的情报。Illya吸了吸鼻子，确定接下来几天他肯定得在鼻塞感冒中度过，外套长裤鞋袜都浸饱了水，不得不脱到只剩短裤，而这个安全屋只有一条毯子，如果他用了，晚上Gaby就得着凉了。  
用毛巾勉强擦了擦头发里的河水，Illya拉紧Napoleon的外套，熟悉的古龙水与淡淡的烟草味——这次Cowboy的目标是个富有的寡妇，烟不离手。外套还残留着体温，Illya在河水带走大量热量后打着颤，完全是生理反应，没法控制，裹着外套就好多了。  
Napoleon和Gaby接着分析目前的情报，大部分都和怎么接近女性目标有关，Illya听了一会儿，忍不住昏昏欲睡起来，河水在他腿下汇集成一滩。蜷着坐在地板上并不好受，他把外套拉得更紧了点。  
古龙水味更明显了，闻起来十分Cowboy。  
Illya跟睡意抗争了一会儿，栽倒在这件薄薄的盔甲里。

 

*

 

在Napoleon靠得足够近之前，还略带怀疑地在最后时刻后撤了点距离，看看Illya的反应。  
“你确定？”Napoleon问，语调和往常一样轻松自如，让他下意识地紧绷起来。  
“你干还是不干？”  
“闭眼睛。”Napoleon提醒。  
“不，”Illya反对，“感觉好才会闭眼睛。”  
“好吧。”Napoleon没同意也没反对，再次靠近，缓慢地，进入呼吸相闻的距离区间。  
Illya倒不紧张，说到底这不过是嘴唇接触和交换唾液，除了降点血压提升点肾上腺素外，最多带来心情的愉悦——还得看对方是谁。Napoleon靠得够近了，这么近已经不足以辨清他的五官与表情，Illya闻到了一点威士忌。  
果然喝了酒。他想。换成他自己，也得灌上两大杯伏特加才能毫无负担地干这种事。  
Napoleon的鼻尖擦到了他的脸颊皮肤，十分靠近鼻翼。他的嘴唇上多了真实的碰触，没全盖在他嘴上，稍稍有点偏左（Cowboy惯用右手，据说大部分人接吻都偏向右倾斜头部）。一点点的压迫感，但很轻柔，似乎Cowboy仍然不太确定，持续了不到半秒钟就后撤了，仍然维持在呼吸相闻的距离。  
Illya想睁眼睛，他也没完全闭上。Napoleon退开时他小心地吐出一口气，肩膀放松了一点儿。这似乎鼓励了对方继续，Illya感觉Napoleon也放松了一点，这次的贴近让他发现Napoleon张开了嘴唇，近似于试探地……尝了一尝。  
鼻子互相擦在了一起，还有鼻尖渗出的汗。Illya在Napoleon第二次退开时张嘴吸气，再吐出来。  
“好吧。”这句话在他喉咙里滚出来时带了口音和气声。  
Napoleon退开得远了些，似乎要结束这个试验，Illya碰了碰他的手腕，Napoleon停下了。  
Illya试着前倾，同时还努力别让自己动得太明显，可能还有点僵硬地——再次擦过对方的鼻子，将嘴唇贴上去。Napoleon轻轻地吐出一口气，这一次移动到了让嘴和嘴之间没多少空隙的角度。Illya的口腔里有唾液，但现在他的嘴唇愈发干燥了起来，可能是频繁呼吸的结果。Cowboy的嘴唇和他吻过的女人们一样软，些许的胡渣感分出了不同。  
Illya张开嘴，谨慎地吮了吮对方的下唇。Napoleon鼓励地向前挪了点。Illya稍稍放开自制，尝试更多的吮吻与轻咬——第一下是Napoleon先开始的，一点点疼痛恰到好处地让他更专注。在这事上他们互相配合得不错，但远未达到Cowboy宣称的“会很好”那个程度。  
或许他该更投入，更……富含情感。  
在这种交锋上往往先表露出情感的人更被动，同时，先暴露出情感的人也更勇敢，这让人陷入两难。Illya尝试了几个自己的经验与曾经学过的技巧，Napoleon回应得相当好，完全是“练习使技巧精进”的典范。  
Illya停下来喘了口气，Napoleon现在靠得更近了——Illya的右手还握着他的左小臂，Cowboy的另一只手滑到了他的身侧，沿着毛衣的竖纹摩挲。  
至少他之前把枪套卸了下来，否则Napoleon现在就会被他拧住手腕了。  
Napoleon仍停在Illya随时可以吻到的距离内，大部分时候这种分寸感还挺让人放松的，少部分时候Illya只想掐死他，现在这就让他介于两者之间。Illya鼻子上出了不少汗，无从判断Cowboy是否一样。Napoleon和他一样呼吸稍稍急促了点，Illya半闭着眼睛。真实的接吻需要专注，而专注多少让人有点脱力。他缓了缓呼吸频率，额头擦碰到了Napoleon的额头，干脆就靠上了Cowboy汗湿的前额，努力聚集起思路好决定下一步怎么走。  
Napoleon没动，在Illya靠上去时顿了顿。与其说是看到，不如说是感觉到——Illya感觉到Cowboy有点惊讶，但在一次呼吸后就放松了，不仅放松，Cowboy的状态突然有了细微的变化，可能还改变了点策略。Illya暗自揣测对方的想法，工作上他们已经够熟，而这个？比起尴尬，不搭调可能更多些。  
Napoleon被Illya轻轻抵着前额，苏联人一如既往地同时是狂暴与温和的集合体，他可以等待Illya搞明白，某方面来说他可能也期望对方一直不明白。Illya还没把他捏疼算是个好现象。  
既然已经开始挑战不可能，Napoleon肯定会跟着下注。  
所以Illya在Napoleon再次移动微小的距离，略微干燥的嘴唇再次碰触他的嘴时没觉得意外。他做好了应对更多技巧的准备，Napoleon没这么干，只在重复和之前差别不大的行为，只是加重了点力度。这让Illya迟疑了一两秒。  
Napoleon的双手沿着他的毛衣上滑，抚过他的肩膀与锁骨，最终抚上Illya脸与下颚。  
现在不同了，Illya在Napoleon贴近时想，他能尝到一点渴望，在加重的嘴唇接触与吸吮之下。他颤抖起来，Cowboy的手指抚摩过他的耳后与颈侧，吻和渴求是不同的，渴求让他不能自控地深深吸气，胸腔与腹腔突然同时强调着它们的存在感。Napoleon像被他的反应点亮了，拇指在他耳边揉着不明的线条轨迹，Illya尝到了他的舌头。  
他把Napoleon拉近了，几乎下意识地，让他们胸腹紧贴。  
嘶。他们中有谁吸了口气。Illya这才察觉他的裤子前端已经紧到非常不舒服，拉链简直疼得够呛。Napoleon退开一点，瞳孔扩大，嘴唇肿胀，头发也有点乱。而Illya右手的拇指按在他的颈侧上，只要用一点力，只要一点，他们就能继续。  
Napoleon在他眼里寻找着什么，Illya仍然轻颤着，Cowboy在寻找他不能给的东西，他在对方面前通常就像一本打开的书。  
Illya等着审判，全身紧绷着好做足准备保护自己。  
Napoleon把他拉近，这次Illya放开了控制。  
Cowboy已经知道了，渴求在吻里是藏不住的。

 

*

 

Illya放下行李箱，母亲已经把他的大衣挂了起来。  
公寓墙面比他上一次回来时旧了不少，母亲脸上的皱纹深了一点点，但还是很漂亮。  
Illya向她解释这次回来的长假——上层变动，作为外派欧洲的特工他会被翻来覆去地审查，有好一段时间他得呆在莫斯科待命，既是好事也是坏事。  
“至少我用不着担心你在欧洲挨枪子。”母亲假装生气地宣布。他们都没提KGB无处不在的监视和半夜拖走某个人的行动力。  
他帮助母亲做晚饭，很久没吃到母亲的手艺，他还教了母亲一些从Cowboy那儿学来的做饭技巧。  
晚餐后，他坐在地板上，像童年时那样把脸贴在母亲的膝盖上。  
“英国人的组织解散了。”母亲摸着他的头发，“现在他们在搞太空竞赛。”  
“是的，”Illya回答，回到母亲身边让他紧绷的神经放松下来。“现在党需要航天人才。”  
母亲问了几句在欧洲执行任务的趣事，问了Gaby和Cowboy，问了欧洲美食华服与派对。  
“我好像还没问过你，Illusha。”母亲笑着说，“你遇到过喜欢的女人吗？我知道任务更重要，你可以就和她聊聊天，喝杯咖啡，不一定要发生什么关系。”  
Illya枕在母亲膝头的厚呢裙上。Cowboy在和CIA数次交锋后终于挣得了自由，毫不犹豫地订好了消失的机票；Gaby打算跟着Waverly在MI6再混点特权；Illya……被召回莫斯科待命。  
Napoleon向他伸出手，Illya能看到他眼里的遗憾。曾有数次他们接近于某个时刻，在彼此眼中看到不言而喻的深意，但又因各种原因，最终未能表露。Cowboy知道，他也知道。  
保重，同志。Napoleon用俄语向他道别，十分郑重。我可不希望下一次听到你的消息是——你明白。  
说英语！Illya反驳回去。Cowboy笑了。Illya捏了捏他的手掌，没打算把他的手骨捏断，不过从Cowboy抬起的眉毛来看他接收到了Illya的暗示。  
别死在欧洲。Illya警告，晃了晃他们的手。也别死在女人肚皮上。  
你漏了死于酗酒。Napoleon补充。  
你肯定死于酗酒。Illya反对，然后把Napoleon拉过来给了他一个紧紧的，苏联式的拥抱。  
Napoleon紧抓着他，Illya颈侧隔着毛衣都能感觉到他的呼吸。  
照顾好自己。Cowboy叮嘱。你可不能再砸家具了，现在可没有我和Gaby帮你付账。  
闭嘴。Illya回敬，让自己最后一次沉浸在虚假的合作关系里，在Cowboy颈侧深深吸气，手臂环过他的肩膀。  
也许是Illya半天没回答，母亲改了口，听上去还有点紧张。“……或者喜欢你的女人？”  
“...Да.”是的。他回答。


End file.
